


Conversa após o jantar

by Vindalf



Series: Aventuras na Terra Média [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, Khuzdul, Living in the shire, Portuguese, daily life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo e seus hóspedes discutem outro aspecto da vida cotidiana no Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversa após o jantar

**Author's Note:**

> Situado imediatamente após "Vida em Erebor" e pode não fazer sentido sem ler essa fic antes. É a quarta fic na série Aventuras na Terra Média.  
> Disclaimer: Tudo o que você reconhecer não é meu. Eles pertencem a JRR Tolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como à Warner Bros, Peter Jackson e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Também invento meu próprio headcanon Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente

 

Anna dava os últimos toques na sopa que logo ficaria pronta e observou o pequeno Darin à sua volta. Aos dois anos e meio, o pequeno requeria atenção constante com sua energia e curiosidade, descobrindo o mundo. Ele era impetuoso, não tinha medo de nada e Anna tinha que explicar constantemente os perigos do mundo à sua volta.

 

Fogo era o primeiro. Num mundo sem eletricidade, só o fogo iluminava e esquentava. Mas Darin sabia que fogo fazia dodói, e não mexia na lareira, no fogão ou na forja onde papai trabalhava.

 

Embora a família ainda morasse em Bag End, por cortesia de Bilbo Baggins, em breve seu endereço seria Clearwater, o lote de terra adquirido por Thorin Oakenshield, ferreiro e artesão, para se instalar com a família. Darin e Anna iam lá constantemente, sempre pelas manhãs, quando a casa ao lado da forja era construída. Durante as tardes, Thorin trabalhava em seu ofício e Anna cuidava das crianças de Hobbiton. À noite, jantavam com Bilbo.

 

Essa tinha sido a rotina nos últimos meses. Agora que o outono chegara, era necessário apressar a conclusão da casa. No inverno não seria possível fazer grandes obras externas.

 

Mas naquela tarde Anna adiantava o jantar enquanto Bilbo ia fazer uma visita a seus primos Brandybucks.

 

— Darin — chamou Anna, ao ver o menino caminhando para fora da cozinha. — Não vá sozinho para a sala.

 

— Kí, _amad!_ — disse o menino, animado. — Kí e Daí!

 

Anna sorriu, pois Darin sempre sabia quando os primos voltavam de Clearwater. Ela indagou:

 

— E seu _adad_ veio com eles?

 

— Sim! — foi a resposta animada.

 

Anna tirou a panela do fogo e sorriu para o pequeno:

 

— Vamos até a porta esperar o papai?

 

Darin esticou a mãozinha para a mãe, chamando:

 

— _Adad!_

 

Ela pegou a mão para guiá-lo, dizendo:

 

— Seu _adad_ está chegando. Vamos dar um beijo nele?

 

Darin virou-se para a mãe, ressaltando:

 

— Beijo para Bibi, Kí, Daí!

 

— É claro — concordou Anna. — Beijos também para Bilbo, Kíli e tio Dwalin. Vamos, vamos lá!

 

Com um gritinho, Darin deu pulinhos ao ver a porta se abrindo. Gritou:

 

— _Adad!_

 

Thorin entrou e abriu os braços:

 

— Ah, Darin! Cadê o abraço do papai?

 

A criança se soltou da mãe e jogou-se nos braços de Thorin. O pai o ergueu alto, arrancando risadas sonoras. Anna se aproximou e beijou o marido, antes de dizer:

 

— Darin estava ansioso pela chegada de vocês.

 

Kíli e Dwalin entraram logo atrás, e Darin gritou para eles, de tanta felicidade. A festa com o garoto foi grande, enquanto todos retiravam as botas para não sujar a casa. Anna quis saber:

 

— Vocês viram Bilbo? Ele está vindo?

 

— Não o vimos — respondeu Dwalin. — Mas isso não quer dizer que não esteja vindo.

 

— De qualquer forma, o jantar é por minha conta hoje — disse Anna. — Se vocês pudessem se lavar e olhar Darin um pouco...

 

Kíli se ofereceu:

 

— Eu fico com ele.

 

Thorin ressaltou:

 

— Ótimo: lave bem as mãos dele. E as suas também.

 

Anna voltou para a cozinha, repetindo:

 

— Todos já sabem que precisam lavar bem as mãos. Vou adiantar a caçarola.

 

Os procedimentos estavam adiantados quando Bilbo chegou, acompanhado do velho Took. Todos iriam jantar juntos.

 

— Como vai a Sra. Adamanta? — indagou Anna.

 

— Vai bem, obrigado — respondeu o Thain. — Provavelmente não ficará muito feliz quando souber que jantei com vocês. Mas eu tenho um assunto a discutir com o Sr. Oakenshield.

 

Bilbo se adiantou:

 

— Podemos falar disso depois, não? Primeiro vamos jantar.

 

Foi o que fizeram, com Bilbo dando os retoques finais à refeição. Só depois que a louça tinha sido lavada e Darin estava na cama é que todos se reuniram na sala, e o Velho Took entrou no assunto:

 

— Vim aqui como Thain, Sr. Oakenshield.

 

— Pode me chamar de Thorin — pediu ele. — Meu escudo de carvalho perdeu-se há muito.

 

O Thain explicou:

 

— Mas é justamente por ele que estou vindo. O Shire tem uma pequena força de segurança, estritamente voluntária. São condestáveis e hobbits-em-armas, acionados para defender o território e em emergências. Mas já faz mais de 200 anos desde que nossa terra viu uma batalha.

 

Bilbo acrescentou:

 

— E havia um Took nela!

 

Gerontius Took concordou:

 

— Isso mesmo, meu rapaz. Era meu tataravô, Bandobras. Era um hobbit grande, tanto que podia montar um cavalo! Sua voz era tão assustadora que o chamavam de Bullroarer Took, Urratouro. Ele lutou contra um goblin terrível que tentava conquistar o Shire.

 

Anna conhecia a história, mas fingiu surpresa:

 

— Um goblin? Aqui?

 

Dwalin quis saber:

 

— E como terminou a batalha?

 

O Velho Took não escondeu o orgulho ao responder:

 

— Bullroarer deu um golpe tão forte com seu tacape que a cabeça do rei goblin saiu voando e caiu numa toca de coelho. Foi assim que o jogo de golfe foi inventado.

 

Dwalin vibrou e Kíli riu tão alto que Anna temeu que o barulho fosse acordar Darin. Bilbo comentou:

 

— Hobbits motivados podem ser muito perigosos.

 

Kíli concordou:

 

— Sabemos disso, Sr. Bog - quer dizer, _Baggins_.

 

O Velho Took continuou:

 

— Desde aqueles tempos, temos aqui no Shire essa força de segurança, que tem o apoio dos Guardiões do Norte. Eles são da raça dos homens, os Dunedáin, ligados ao reino de Gondor. Eles patrulham praticamente tudo entre as Montanhas Sombrias e as Montanhas Azuis, especialmente por causa das ameaças de Gundabag e de Angmar.

 

Thorin observou:

 

— Eu vivia em Ered Luin. Conheço a região.

 

O Thain disse, animado:

 

— Excelente! Isso facilita minha missão. Como novo habitante do Shire, achei que gostaria de se envolver nesse esforço e tornar-se um condestável.

 

Dwalin repetiu:

 

— Conde o quê?

 

— Condestável — repetiu Anna, pensativa. — Da força de segurança.

 

O Thain acrescentou:

 

— Quem sabe até poderá ensinar alguma coisa aos demais. Na verdade, vocês raramente são acionados.

 

Thorin respondeu:

 

— Ficarei honrado em fazer parte da proteção de nossa comunidade.

 

Aparentemente era a coisa certa a dizer, pois o Velho Took respirou aliviado, sorrindo:

 

— Excelente, excelente, meu rapaz! Sabia que essa seria sua resposta, mas tem que ser voluntário. É uma condição.

 

— Entendo — disse Thorin.

 

— E sua casa, como está indo? Ouço relatos de que tudo parece ir muito bem.

 

Thorin pegou a mão de Anna e sorriu, antes de responder:

 

— Esperamos nos mudar em alguns meses. Queremos que venha nos visitar.

 

— Irei com muito gosto, muito gosto mesmo. É engraçado o que vou dizer, Bilbo vai concordar. Aqui no Shire costumamos ser reservados, e não ligamos para estrangeiros. Mas a família de vocês... é uma exceção. Gostamos que tenham decidido ficar.

 

Anna disse:

 

— O Shire é um lugar adorável, e todos aqui sempre nos trataram muito bem.

 

Thorin acrescentou:

 

— Meu povo não tem histórico de ser bem-recebido por outras raças. Agradecemos a acolhida.

 

Bilbo parecia feliz:

 

— Nunca imaginei em tê-los como vizinhos. Vai ser bom.

 

Kíli garantiu:

 

— Sim, estamos tranquilos aqui. Nosso _kin_ ficará satisfeito em saber que tudo terminou bem.

 

O Thain se ergueu:

 

— Ótimo. Estou satisfeito. Mas agora tenho que ir. Sua avó deve estar preocupada.

 

— Está bem, vovô — disse Bilbo. — Boa noite.

 

— Boa noite a todos.

 

Quando ficaram a sós, Thorin se virou para Bilbo, indagando:

 

— Bilbo, pode me explicar mais sobre isso? Como funciona essa força de segurança?

 

— É como meu avô falou — disse ele. — São voluntários, e são acionados para ajudar a população em emergências, mais do que para combate. Acho que a última vez que houve guerra no Shire foi essa de meu ancestral Bullroarer Took.

 

Anna ajudou:

 

— Durante as nevascas no inverno passado, quando as pessoas não podiam sair, os condestáveis estavam a postos para ajudar alguma pessoa em dificuldade, essas coisas.

 

Bilbo lembrou:

 

— Um ano antes de partirmos para Erebor, a primavera foi tão chuvosa que encheu o rio. Foi preciso construir diques para evitar uma inundação em Bywater, e as forças de segurança ajudaram nisso.

 

Dwalin quis saber:

 

— Mas se não houvesse essa força, não construiriam diques?

 

— Sim, claro que sim. A força de segurança ajuda a organizar as coisas nessas horas. Agora que faz parte da força, Thorin sabe que será chamado a atuar, e pode até se antecipar a algum evento.

 

Anna disse:

 

— Na minha terra havia algo semelhante. Chamávamos patrulha do bairro ou segurança comunitária. Em grandes desastres, era defesa civil.

 

Bilbo sugeriu:

 

— Thorin também podia dar algumas dicas para alguns dos condestáveis. Recebi instruções valiosas durante nossa viagem a Erebor. Nunca tinha usado uma espada em toda minha vida.

 

— E espero que nunca precise usar uma espada novamente — disse Anna. — Deu para ver que eu e você não temos o mínimo jeito para essa coisa de batalhas.

 

Bilbo observou:

 

— Não tenha tanta certeza. Eu me lembro de seu desempenho na Batalha de Erebor.

 

Anna enrubesceu, lembrando-se de Safira:

 

— Oh, bem, aquilo. Ora, pode acreditar: eu não era eu mesma.

 

Thorin riu, Dwalin também, mas Kíli parecia sério e preocupado ao indagar:

 

— Isso é mesmo verdade, minha tia? O que me disseram?

 

— O que lhe disseram, Kíli?

 

Ele parecia envergonhado ao responder:

 

— Thorin nos contou sobre suas... habilidades. De trocar de pele.

 

Anna percebeu o desconforto dele.

 

— Kíli, Dwalin: desculpem-me ter mentido a meu respeito. Por favor, entendam que não quis esconder nada de vocês. Mas esse segredo... Isso era grande demais para revelar, entendem?

 

— Isso eu entendo — disse Kíli. — Só... Não sei se acredito.

 

Foi quando Anna simplesmente sumiu diante de seus olhos. Assustado, o jovem arregalou os olhos, e então viu um esquilo subir à mesa onde estavam sentados e posicionar-se perto de Thorin. O ex-rei riu-se, dizendo:

 

— _Zurmmuzmnâtîth._ Esquilinho. É como eu a chamo, às vezes.

 

Os olhos maravilhados de Kíli brilhavam de admiração, e ele disse:

 

— Anna...?! É você...?

 

Dwalin sussurrou, incrédulo:

 

— Pela minha barba...!

 

Thorin esclareceu, acariciando o animalzinho que estava aninhado em suas mãos:

 

— Na verdade, quem deu esse apelido foi Beorn. Ele a chama de Esquilinho.

 

— Sim! — lembrou Kíli. — Ele a chamou de Esquilinho quando estivemos lá. Não entendi na hora.

 

Bilbo lembrou, contrariado:

 

— Ele me chamava de Coelhinho. Lembram?

 

— E dizia que era fofinho!... Ah, ah, ah!

 

Kíli e Dwalin riram-se alto ao se lembrar disso, batendo com as mãos na mesa e com os pés no chão. Num pulo, o esquilinho foi ao chão e em seu lugar Anna apareceu, ralhando:

 

— Mais baixo, ou vão acordar Darin!

 

Os dois imediatamente se desculparam, ainda chocados com a rápida transformação dela. Thorin indagou à esposa:

 

— Isso foi ligeiro. Você sempre foi rápida assim?

 

— Se não fosse, não teria salvado Darin. — Anna o encarou. — Thorin, na verdade, acho que é a primeira vez que você me vê fazendo... _isso_.

 

Ele franziu o cenho, mas logo concordou:

 

— É verdade. Eu nunca a vi mudar de pele.

 

Kíli estava espantado:

 

— Verdade? Como não?

 

— Bem, em primeiro lugar, só uso essa habilidade em horas de grande necessidade. Antes, Thorin não sabia. Depois eu estava grávida, e resolvi não usar porque não sabia se isso iria prejudicar o bebê. E quando tive necessidade, Thorin não estava por perto.

 

Dwalin quis saber:

 

— Por que contou a Bilbo e não a nós?

 

— Eu nunca contei a Bilbo. Ele é um hobbit tão esperto que deduziu.

 

— Deduziu? — repetiu Kíli, olhando para o hobbit. — _Como?_

 

Ele deu de ombros:

 

— Bom, tudo começou na montanha. Ela apareceu de repente na frente de Smaug, do nada! E depois ela disse que precisava sair e fazer uma coisa. E então o outro dragão apareceu.

 

— Mas como é isso? Você viu um dragão lutando com Smaug e pensou, "Oh, esse dragão deve ser Anna"?

 

Bilbo ficou vermelho:

 

— Claro que não! Mas eu fiquei desconfiado de algo estranho quando ela me pediu para dizer a Kíli que atirasse _apenas_ no dragão vermelho.

 

Kíli abanou a cabeça:

 

— Oh, Mahal, eu quase atirei no outro dragão!...

 

Anna disse, baixinho:

 

— E eu nunca pude agradecer. Agora posso. Obrigada por isso, Kíli.

 

Dwalin estava desconfiado:

 

— Foi só isso? Só porque ela pediu para poupar o dragão?

 

— Não, não. Quando eu vi Smaug atingir o outro dragão, eu pedi a Eru para estar errado, porque na minha cabeça aquele dragão tinha morrido. E vocês estavam comemorando, e eu não sabia como agir, porque talvez eu tivesse que dizer que Anna morrera. — Bilbo suspirou, emocionado com a lembrança. — Eu juro: foram dois ou três minutos que pareceram horas, e sinto como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos.

 

— Oh, Bilbo — fez Anna. — Lamento pelo que passou.

 

Kíli quis saber:

 

— Mas então já tinha certeza?

 

— Eu só tive certeza depois. Lembre-se que ela apareceu na água, de repente, e eu ajudei a tratar dela. Havia queimaduras e ferimentos que Óin não conseguia explicar. Mas eram consistentes com os ferimentos de Safira.

 

Anna completou:

 

— Quando Bilbo me confrontou, não pude mentir. Ele praticamente me disse que sabia de tudo e só queria confirmar.

 

Kíli ainda estava abismado e curioso:

 

— Mas... Não entendo como e por quê. É parte de sua herança de criatura mágica?

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Suponho que sim. Mas vou ser bem sincera: decidi parar de questionar e simplesmente aceitar as coisas como são. Só não quero que discriminem Darin pelo que ele é. Espero apenas poder ser uma boa mãe para ele.

 

Dwalin indagou:

 

— Do que está falando? Você é ótima mãe.

 

— Obrigada, Dwalin, mas falo de ensiná-lo a ser capaz de lidar com suas heranças mágicas. Quero que ele seja feliz e que se sinta abençoado, não amaldiçoado.

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Tenho certeza que você saberá lidar com isso e que nosso filho crescerá feliz por ter você como mãe dele.

 

Anna riu e pediu:

 

— Thorin, por favor: repita essa frase para mim quando Darin entrar na adolescência e passar pela fase de rebeldia.

 

Nem mesmo Thorin pôde deixar de rir. Bilbo ergueu-se, dizendo:

 

— Queridos hóspedes, agora que temos Thorin como protetor, podemos dormir bem mais sossegados. E é o que vou fazer agora mesmo. Boa noite a todos.

 

— Boas falas — saudou Dwalin. — Está mesmo na hora para isso.

 

Thorin concordou:

 

— Melhor nos recolhermos. Alguém precisa de uma vela?

 

Bilbo levou uma, Dwalin e Kíli levaram outra, e Thorin e Anna pegaram uma terceira vela.

 

Anna checou Darin, que dormia a sono solto, enquanto Thorin se lavava antes de dormir, como era seu costume. Depois que Anna fez o mesmo, eles se deitaram. Anna apagou a vela antes de se enroscar em Thorin, comentando:

 

— Meu marido, um condestável.

 

— Preferia que eu não tivesse aceitado a incumbência?

 

— Claro que não. Fiquei feliz quando aceitou. Quando eles o chamaram, foi um jeito de dizer que o consideram parte da comunidade. Quando aceitou, você confirmou ser parte da comunidade, agora oficialmente.

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Eu não faria diferente. E não é um pedido impossível ou coisa assim.

 

Anna comentou, sonolenta:

 

— Já lhe falei como tenho orgulho de você, meu marido? É um homem nobre, íntegro e honrado. Tenho muito orgulho...

 

Com um sorriso, Thorin beijou o topo da cabeça de sua amada, sussurrando:

 

— Boa noite, _ghivashel_.

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

 

_adad_ = pai, papai

_amad_ = mãe, mamãe

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 


End file.
